Unspoken Agreements
by preary
Summary: What if Tony and Ziva secretly dated from Jetlag to Obsession. TIVA.
1. Chapter 1

Unspoken Agreements

**Summary: **What if Tony and Ziva secretly dated from Jetlag to Obsession? May include chapters after Obsession.

Jetlag

Contrary to Abby's belief, they did not sleep together in Paris. Sure they slept in the scene of sharing a bed, but no horizontal tango took place in the city of love. It actually occurred in the airplane bathroom; quick, rough and messy, when they had both left Nora to sleep alone.

Their moment of weakness almost resulted in Nora's death. Almost. But an Epipen later, Nora's once blue lips gained their colour back, and her cheerful rosy cheeks returned.

They had apologised profusely to a knowing Nora, who stated that she would not stand in the way of true love and it was not their fault. Ever the romantic, Nora's reality was somewhat blurred with the notion that love would conquer all. But the two agents knew better and Ziva came to the conclusion, that yes, Tony was right, and no it couldn't be done.

Especially when it was discovered Nora's one true love and the reason behind the redhead's romantic soul, was the one who hired the hit. Unfortunately she should have told DiNozzo.

Because the night they landed back in D.C he was at her door, wine and Chinese in hand, expecting a lot more than just a movie, or a hug. And when he reached to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear she just wanted to slap him silly. For actually expecting her to allow it, especially when he was the one so damn adamant that that one rule could not be broken.

The one rule they had been dancing around for years, the one rule that when broken almost cost a lovely lady her life, the one rule that could protect her from getting hurt.

"No" she whispered, barely auditable as Tony poured the wine, causing him to look up, a questioning expression upon his face.

"Just no" she repeated, slightly louder, not daring to look him in the eye.

He sat the wine and glasses down then turned to face her. "What?"

"Don't" the Israeli stated, voice slightly raised, pointing to him and the beverages upon her coffee table.

Sighing he sat down upon her leather couch, one foot resting upon said table. "It's just wine Ziva" he stately matter-of-factly as if the statement would lessen the situation.

The brunette let out a frustrated puff and crossed her arms. "We both know that is not true." Tony raised an eyebrow, so she continued. "It will never be just a drink again."

Sensing where the conversation was headed, he grabbed her arm and gently pulled her onto the couch beside him. "And that bothers you" he replied, not with a question.

She slowly raised her head, meeting his eyes for the first time. "I do not want to feel like I have to. You come over with wine and food..."

"And you feel obliged to repay me with sex" he finished for her.

She slowly nodded before muttering. "That was how it was with Saleem."

**Authors Note: **Short I know but the next chapter is Masquerade and it needs to end here to tie in as I have planned. Please review. Thankyou, B.


	2. Masquerade

Unspoken Agreements

Masquerade

"You never talk about it."

He didn't know much, she hadn't actually said the words, but he could put two and two together. Her scars and last night's comment about Saleem pretty much confirmed all suspicions.

But Ziva was Ziva, and even when vulnerable her defences were still up. "What is there to talk about?"

He knew she was stalling, and she knew he knew she was stalling. That was how they were. Words were only about 40% of their relationship, eye sex and telepathy made up the other 60%.

"Come on Ziva". His words were soft and kind and he looked at her in a way that made her feel safe. She wanted to tell him, especially after she spent half the night crying in his arms, not saying a word. But she wanted to spare him. Spare him from her pain, and the anger he most certainly would feel.

But she was not ready to let him in. He knew about the scars, and her comment about Saleem last night let more slip than she had intended. But she could not bring herself to say the words.

"What Saleem did was bad enough, becoming like him would be worse" she replied and turned away as a piece of his heart broke.

When he had left the office that night he had planned to go home. Instead he found himself standing at his door, a bunch of daffodils in hand. She opened the door in yoga pants and a sweatshirt, a startled expression donned her face.

"No wine, I promise" he greeted and a small gracious smile appeared on her face as she took the flowers.

"Thankyou" she replied, and Tony picked up on the double meaning. "Would you like to come in?"

She wandered into the kitchen, Tony hot on her heels as she found a vase for the yellow flora. "You know what happened in Somalia" she stated casually as she perched herself up on one of her kitchen stools.

Tony followed her lead and nodded. "Yeah I do."

"And you understand my reservations about" she paused momentarily before continuing "us?"

"I do." He studied the women in front of him, proud of her newfound honesty. "And I have a solution."

She raised a curious eyebrow. "What?"

"Date me."

She almost choked on the orange juice she was sipping and let out a small cough. "What?" 

"You know movies and popcorn, that kind of thing. If at any stage you don't like it, it's just two friends hanging out."

She bit her bottom lip as she thought about the proposition. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Tony DiNozzo, I will date you."

**Authors note: **short I know, but each chapter ends so that the next one can tie in. Please review.


	3. Jurisdiction

Jurisdiction

Anthony DiNozzo strolled into the bullpen, popcorn and drinks in hand. Not quite the date he had in mind, he was just glad the ninja actually showed. The bullpen was eerily quiet and the silent bothered Tony to the extreme. Ziva sat, chewing her finger, looking ever so nervous and Tony knew he had to lighten the mood. "Are you ready for the adventure of a lifetime?"

This caught Ziva's attention and she looked up. "It is just a movie, Tony. She replied before continuing to chew on her digit."

"How dare you?" he mocked, setting down the popcorn and handing Ziva her drink. "Is Mickey just a mouse? Ringling Brothers just a circus?"

The look on his face dared her to challenge him. So she did. "Yes."

DiNozzo let out a small chuckle. "Well you see, that's why you don't have any friends."

"I do have friends" the Israeli protested, and Tony took it as his cue to ask what had been bugging him.

"Really? Then what are you doing with me, watching a movie on a Friday night at work?"

As soon as the words left his lips, Ziva knew what he was really asking. Her mind flashed back to the other night in her kitchen.

"_Date me."_

_She almost choked on the orange juice she was sipping and let out a small cough. "What?"  
_

"_You know movies and popcorn, that kind of thing. If at any stage you don't like it, it's just two friends hanging out." _

_She bit her bottom lip as she thought about the proposition. "Okay."_

"You are my friend" she slowly stated, watching for his expression. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

She smiled softly. "No, my date cancelled."

She noticed the faint blush forming on his face, as he replied "Mine too." 

****

As the credits rolled onto the screen he shut off the projector and turned to face his partner. "So..." he slightly paused. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No" she replied, and Tony felt his heart sink.

"That bad, huh?" he asked, slightly winching as he ran a hand through his hair.

She chuckled lightly pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. "If it really is a date, I expect dinner."

"Take out or restaurant?"

"Cook for me." She started tugging lightly on her ear as she waited for his response.

"As you wish" he finally replied, a slightly nervous tone to his voice. Ziva merely grabbed her coat, chuckling as he followed her out like a lost puppy.

"I've seen The Princess Bride Tony" she cooed as she turned her head to face him, a slight smirk upon her face. He froze in disbelief and slight fear.

"You haven't seen Titanic but you've seen Princess Bride?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood that had suddenly gotten far too serious for his usual comfort levels.

She simply shrugged as they reached his car. "It's a classic". She got into the passengers' side. "And besides, I love you too".

**Authors note: **I know people wouldn't declare their love on the first date, but this is Tony and Ziva who have been dancing around each other for 6 years.


End file.
